


begin again

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bunnies, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pet Store, Puppies, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: When Mr. Chen's wife gets into a bad accident, Stiles volunteers/applies to work at their pet store,Muttropolis, because they can't run the store anymore.He's a college student on break. With no internship and nothing better to do. His best-(and only)-friend is at UC-Davis over the summer working at the Vet School.Inspired bythis post.





	1. they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



When Mrs. Chen gets into a car crash, Stiles is at the station having dinner with his dad. He is supposed to stop by the Hospital to check up on Melissa and make sure she had dinner too, it is part of his pseudo-son duties, and the week had been really rough. There had been a huge accident over on the expressway near Beacon City, and the hospital there hadn’t been able to accommodate the severity. Beacon Hills Memorial had to step up, and being understaffed as it was, Melissa had been working 18-hour shifts and sleeping at the hospital so that she could be on hand if there was an emergency. Stiles just wanted to help her out where he could, and if that meant making sure his mom has her meals, that’s what he would do. His dad, too, had been called over to Beacon City a few times to consult. It had been awful. Anyways, Stiles is with his dad when the call about Mrs. Chen’s crash comes in, and since he was going to head to the hospital after visiting his dad, he follows his dad there. He is with his dad as Melissa and an EMT give them the breakdown of what happened on the scene when a harrowed Mr. Chen comes in. Stiles lets the professionals handle it, and takes Melissa’s salad and pasta over to the Nurse’s break-room. He’ll just sit there for a while.

After Stiles watches Melissa eat most of her Salad (because if he left it to her she would get too caught up in work), he goes and visits some of his favorite patients in Oncology (he volunteers at the Hospital every weekend over the summer). Stiles is stopping by the Emergency to say goodbye to his dad and Melissa when he finds Mr. Chen sitting in the waiting area, crying silently as he wrings his wrinkly hands together waiting for the doctors to give him information about his wife.

Stiles goes up to the Nurse’s station, “Hey, Nurse Chelsea, is there is any update on Mrs. Chen?”

“Stiles, you know I can’t give you information about a patient.”

“Not me, her husband. Look at him. He’s so sad and tiny!” Stiles says, pointing over to Mr. Chen’s crying form.

“Oh, that poor man. They’re all alone, and they have no help running that shop, not that they ask for help, they’re like two animal loving machines, the Chen’s. So good with Animals. Dr. Deaton says all their Pets are in the best health whenever he visits. And now Mr. Chen will have to close shop for a while to take care of his wife.” Stiles wondered if she’d gotten her pink beta from Mr. Chen’s store. She loved that fish.

“Oh no. Why don’t they hire someone?”

“If they already had someone it wouldn’t be a problem, but to hire someone right now would be so much work, put up an add, interview, background checks.” Nurse Chelsea’s eyebrows furrow, when she gets an alert on her pager. But she had a point.

“I could do it.”

“I mean, you could talk to Mr. Chen.” She smiles at him.

“What?” Stiles asks because Nurse Chelsea has that look in her eyes and it makes Stiles nervous.

“Oh, you’re a sweet child. A pain in all our asses, but sweet nonetheless.”

“Huh? Ok, well I’m gonna go talk to Mr. Chen, could you please, please, pretty please... with sugar on top, check to see if there’s an update on Mrs. Chen.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles gets the job.

Mr. and Mrs. Chen are an elderly second generation Chinese-American couple who owned the local pet store, _Muttropolis_ , their kids Julie and Andrew (they were huge Sound of Music fans) are both hot-shot doctors on the East Coast. When their kids never came back, they decided to continue running the store because they loved the animals. The pets they sell are given to them by the farms that don’t want the animals born there, or by the animal shelter. The cold-blooded animals come from the nearby zoos, or from Dr. Deaton who got sent animals for rehabilitation and was asked to find a home for the animal. 

It isn’t that he wanted the job, or is particularly looking forward to it, but he has the free time because it is Summer Break and Scott decided to stay at UC-Davis over summer to work at the Vet School as a Research Assistant. I mean, it is Scott’s dream. And a bro won’t stand in the way of his bro’s dream.

 _Muttropolis_ isn’t a very big store. They have two puppies, three kittens, a lot of fish, five tortoises, and a few birds. Most of the work he has to do is to make sure the puppies and kittens get fed, exercised, groomed and, if they did their business, cleaned up. It is also his job to make sure the other animals are groomed and fed. Apart from caring for the animals, Stiles does the inventory of all the pet supplies and keeps track of sales trends. Real ground-breaking work.

Mr. Chen drops by in the mornings to help him “train” and to give him updates on Mrs. Chen. He also brings Stiles a box of noodle soup every day, so he isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Mrs. Chen makes the best noodle soup. Also, the best dumpling soup on the days that he gets that.

 

* * *

 

The puppies and kittens have ‘Pet ‘n Play’ time twice a day. Stiles sets them up in the store-front window for three hours in the morning, and three hours in the afternoon and people can come by and pet them. There is even a little children’s playpen set up, so Stiles can set the puppies and kittens there with the kids to roll around. The mornings are usually empty, but he’s been instructed to put the pets out, regardless. The kids show up without fail, in the afternoons, though, this usually ends up with him selling a whole bunch of dog treats for them to feed the puppies. The ‘Pet ‘n Play’ hours usually end with lots of tears from the little ones and lots of empty promises from parent to child. However, it usually meant that a lot of their “pseudo-pet” products aimed at children get sold. Many _Paint-a-Rock Pets_ and _Lincoln Logs_ get sold. A few _MuttMerch_  Products( _Muttropolis_ ’ merchandise brand, that Julie started as a high school project in High School) gets sold. He even sells a few _Tamagotchis_ (he didn’t even know they still made those!). All in all the work isn’t bad, just lonely, except for the kids in the afternoon.  

The first week is a lot of routine learning, training, mistakes. Lather, Rinse, Repeat.

The second week goes about the same way, but the routine becomes easier. There’s less for Mr. Chen to train him on, so Stiles starts bringing a book with him to work. He has a list of books he’s been meaning to read since he was 14, and that list has only grown longer.

It’s the third day of week three that Stiles notices them. They’re 4 people. 3 male and 1 female. They look suspicious so Stiles notes their details in his mind.

  1. female - early twenties, long blonde hair, 5’-3” – 5’-5”, Caucasian, brown eyes, dressed in a black leather jacket, red top, and black jeans.
  2. male – early twenties, curly light brown hair, Caucasian, approximately 6’ tall, dressed in a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, and gray jeans.
  3. male – early twenties, buzzed black hair, African American, approximately 6’ tall, also dressed in a leather jacket, gray t-shirt, and black jeans.



He can’t see the fourth person because their back is turned to him, but he can see their signature leather and a mop of black hair. When they realize that he has noticed them, they start to walk away, and Stiles is left to wonder what that is about.

He notices the trio again the next day, but the fourth dude wasn’t around. Maybe they were just a coincidence?  

On Monday, Mr. Chen tells him a farm from Bakersfield would be delivering 6 bunnies that were 9 weeks old. Dr. Deaton gives them the all clear, that their weaning was satisfactory, and leaves Stiles with a pamphlet on baby rabbit care instructions and tells him that its ok for them to be put outside for ‘Pet ‘n Play’, as long as the kids aren’t rough with them or pick them up.

Stiles starts off the morning ‘Pet ‘n Play’ by setting up the puppies and the kittens in the pen, because that is where they usually end up anyways, and the rabbits in the window with a sign that says:

**“You can pet me, but don’t pick me up!”**

Since it is the morning hours, and nobody usually comes in during that time, Stiles usually goes about his other chores. He’s in the back, washing his hands after cleaning the fish tank when he hears the bell tinkle, indicating a customer. He goes out to make sure the customer finds everything ok, and to check on the animals.

When he walks out, he sees the leather guy he couldn’t profile with one of his other friends - buzzed-hair. The guy has artistically trimmed stubble and a well-defined jawline that looks angry. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he stands at the window display with the rabbit. Just as he is about to grab a bunny (and Stiles is about to shout a warning) his friend grabs his arm.

“Derek! Didn’t you see the sign?”

“Yeah! it says that you can pick them up but don’t pet them!” Stiles has never heard someone sound so grumpy about cuddling an animal before, but he sees the man’s eyebrows furrow further somehow, and he goes quiet and angry for a second and it makes Stiles want to hug him. “I didn’t read it right did I?”

“It’s ok. I know you’ve got that thing where words get mixed up and you don’t want the others to know. I notice things. Let’s just pet these cute lil’ shits and not tell Isaac and Erica there are bunnies now, ok?”

“Hi!” Stiles says, clearing his throat behind them. He’s a little emotional. “Can I help you?”

The guys jump a little as though they’ve been caught red-handed. And if Stiles wasn’t working he would have laughed his ass off. But the guy he didn’t get to see has the most beautiful sea green eyes with an earthiness to it and are framed by the most expressive eyebrows he has ever seen on a human being, and Stiles feels his knees weaken.

Derek raises his eyebrows, “We wanted to, um, pet the bunnies?”

And Stiles smiles at him, “Oh, of course, please, by all means, continue.”

And Derek’s friend has this knowing smirk and he looks like he’s about to lose his shit. Derek smacks him but turns around obediently. The look on his face is so reverent as he pets the rabbit, it makes Stiles want to cry. But Derek’s friend is watching so he turns and goes to the register.

“You didn’t work here before.” Derek’s friend states.

“Well, I do now.”

“What happened to Mrs. C?” He leans against the table.

“Mrs. C?”

“Mrs. Chen?”

“Oh. You know Mrs. Chen?”

“Yeah. We used to come here in the mornings. That’s why she started the morning Pet n’ Plays,” He gestures vaguely at Derek and the way he’s reverently petting the bunnies.

“Oh. Mr. Chen didn’t say.”

“Is Mrs. Chen, ok?” Stiles sees Derek’s head tilt, and he wonders if Derek can hear them all the way in the back of the store. The store isn’t very big for a pet store, but it’s still spacious, but they aren’t talking very loudly. “Dude.” A hand moves into Stiles’ vision.

“Oh. Sorry. I spaced out. Yeah. I mean, no.” He sees Derek straighten up suddenly, stiff as a board. “I mean she’s fine, but she was involved in a really bad accident, multiple fractures, and stuff. That’s why I’m here instead of her.”

Stiles considers Derek for a moment, puts a finger on his chin, as Derek’s posture softens and he moves to the puppy pen. “If this is a standing thing for you guys, why didn’t you come in? Why creep around outside the store for days?”

“Derek doesn’t like strangers. He came in here on a really bad day, and Mrs. Chen’s puppies made sure he kept coming back. Then when we moved back here to be with him, we tagged along with him, sometimes. We like it here too. It's calming.”

“Oh, well. I get really bored, alone here. So, feel free to drop in anytime. Tell Blondie, and Curly they can come too. Say, what’s your name? I’m Stiles.” He says, pointing at his fill-in-with-marker ‘Hi, My Name is     Stiles   ’ Sticker that he puts on every day. 

“Oh, I’m Boyd.” 

The puppies and kittens are using Derek as a climbing tower. There’s one kitten on his head. One on his shoulder, and one sitting right in front of him regarding him with disdain. One puppy is cuddled in his big arms, and the other is rearing up onto its hind legs to lick Derek’s face. It is adorable. “Oh my God,” Stiles mumbles under his breath.

Boyd turns to look at what Stiles is looking at and starts laughing. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture.

“What made you come in today?” Stiles asks.

“You weren’t in the store. And there were bunnies when we passed by.”

“Ah. But now that I’ve been here when you’ve stopped by you can come stop in every morning, right?” Stiles asks. He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to get them to return to the store, but something about them being around feels right. But Boyd doesn’t answer he just keeps looking at Derek.

“I should go…” He says.

“Oh, ok.” Stiles watches Boyd go sit next to Derek, and pull one of the puppies close to him, and cuddle it. The animals love them. Stiles goes back to his tasks, but when he hears a bark, he looks up, to catch Derek looking at him, a strange look on his face.


	2. remember when you hit the brakes too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits to Chapter 1, because I realized there was a major, glaring, inconsistency. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Feb 8th, 2017: ETA a paragraph to Chapter 2, because I felt it was missing something. And I realized that even though there was some of this in my head, it wasn't in words.

Stiles meets all of them.

Isaac is shy but affectionate. Erica is loud but vulnerable. Boyd is quiet but lonely – well, he used to be and he’s learning how not to be. Derek, as Stiles learns is Derek Hale. Of the Hale fire tragedy that struck Beacon Hills a little over a decade ago. Stiles knows all about the Hale fire. The whole family had been caught in a house fire, and the only survivors were Laura and Derek Hale (the 17 year old twins who were away at an overnight School Camping trip). Laura Hale had become one of New York's Finest -- a firefighter with the NYFD and had died saving lives a few of years ago in a tragic accident. Derek had moved back to Beacon Hills a couple of years after her accident.

Over the weeks, Stiles gets to know all three of Derek’s friends, even though Derek stays wary and quiet but always keeping a watchful eye on their interaction; never intervening. They don’t always come in all together, but it’s usually Derek and one or two of his friends; all four of them rarely coming in together. But he enjoys the time he gets to spend with his new friends.

Isaac was in a bad family situation as a teenager. Laura had adopted him when he was 14, and after her death, Derek was his legal guardian. He isn’t really shy, just wary of strangers. He’s sensitive and kind, but he has a mean streak a mile-wide. And Stiles and Isaac bond over it. Isaac has a way with Animals that reminds him of Scott.

Erica is epileptic, and when Stiles learns that he starts bringing low-carb, high protein snack with him to the store. It earns him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was also adopted by Laura when she was 16 when her parents died in a car crash after she had a bad seizure in the back seat. That was also the year Laura died, it was tough on all of them. Derek was also her legal guardian and she holds a lot of guilt both for her parents and Laura and for Derek. Stiles calls Erica his Catwoman, and she cackles like a mad woman. Derek just gives them the stink-eye.

Boyd is quiet. He doesn’t like talking much. But the way he talks about his family makes Stiles think that he ran away from home. He doesn’t know why, but he hopes that someday Boyd will tell him why. The only thing he does know is certain about is that it had something to do with his sister. Boyd is the only one in the group who didn’t know Laura. He found them when they were struggling to make their misfit family of three fit, and he became their glue. Boyd is also wildly in love with Erica, and Stiles tries to get him to tell her, but he just smiles bashfully at Stiles at says “I don’t want to hold her back, she has too much to give to the world.”

In learning about the three of them, he also invariably learns about Derek. He comes up a lot in Isaac, Erica and Boyd's stories. Derek is kind and soft, even though he looks anything but. He is gruff too, and has walls made of iron for reasons the three of them don't know. Stiles can see how there is this closeness between this man and his friends, and yet so much distance. It makes Stiles want to know ever facet of Derek, hold him and never let go. Make a thousand beautiful memories for every horrible one. It's funny how one can know so much about a person they have never spoken to. But Stiles knows Derek, in his own way. He can read Derek's expressions and his eyebrows. His awed expressions when the animals do something adorable, or when there is a random kid around who plays with the pets so adoringly and his worried ones when Erica shoulders are held a little to tight, or Isaac is fisting his worrying the worn wool on the scarf that his mother gave him, or when Boyd gets quieter than usual. He may not have spoken to the man, but he would like to think that Derek is his friend too.

In the second month of having this job, Stiles looks forward to every day, he wakes up wanting to go into work, but it has nothing to do with work. Mr. Chen is happy with his work. Sometimes Erica, Boyd and Isaac help him out around the store after he’s put the animals back in their enclosures. Two kittens get adopted, and Erica gets sad, because the kittens were her favorite, and Stiles send her and Boyd out for ice-cream.

“That was nice of you.”

“Err… Thanks.”

“You’re good with them.”

“Well, they’re my friends. And a bro should have his bro’s back. Plus, Erica likes Boyd back… I think this is the first time you’ve ever spoken to me.”

“First time I’ve ever gotten the chance.”

“What!? I’m always available to talk!”

“Right.” And the intense eyes that Stiles always feels are watching him are back, and it's doing things to him. Things that make him nervous. And give him butterflies in his stomach.

“…”

“How is Mrs. Chen?”

“Ah – Better. Getting better every day. I don’t know how soon she’ll be coming back, but I’ll be leaving for college in a month, so hopefully well enough to get back to running things around here.”

“Oh. You’re in school? How old…”

“College. I’m 20.”

“Oh, so you’re as old as Erica and Boyd.”

“So how did you end up here?”

“In Beacon Hills?”

“No _Muttropolis_. I know you’re a Beacon Hills Native, Derek. I’m the Sheriff’s son.”

“Right. Um. I had a bad day. It was raining. There were puppies. I pet them. Mrs. Chen found me. Gave me some broccoli soup. Told me to come back the next day, and it kept happening.”

“Broccoli soup? How come she sends me only noodle and dumpling soup? Oh, do you want to share my noodle soup? Mrs. Chen always sends a lot, I didn’t know she was sending enough for you as well. Mr. Chen didn’t say.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“What? Are you Mrs. Chen’s side piece?”

“What?”

“You know -- her mistress. Or master? Is that right? What is the male equivalent of a mistress?” Stiles rambles as Derek’s face becomes pinched and angry.

“No. I’m not her… no. She’s like a grandma.”

“Who am I to judge May-December relationships? I’d gladly bone an older person, if I was attracted to them.”

“Yes, but I think of Mrs. Chen as my grandma.” Derek says exasperated.

“So why the puppies?”

“They don’t complain.”

“Can I hug you?” Derek’s eyes go wide, like he wasn’t expecting Stiles to ask him that. But Stiles can see that the man could do with some love. When Derek shrugs, and gently puts down the puppy he’s holding, Stiles lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He waits for Derek to step out of the playpen. But then he steps close and slides his arms around Derek, rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. He doesn’t expect Derek to step closer, or Derek’s arms to encircle his waist and pull him even closer, but those things happen.

The tinkle of the bell above the door is loud and startles Derek, and they move apart quickly. Boyd and Erica look shocked, but if they saw Derek and Stiles hugging, they don’t say anything, thankfully.

 

* * *

 

They don’t show up the next day. Or the day after that. And when they don’t show up on the third consecutive day, Stiles stops waiting for them by the door, but he still looks up excitedly every time the bell tinkles.

On Saturday, Scott comes home on a last-minute flight, and shows up at _Muttropolis_. “Werewolves have been around the _Muttropolis_ , Stiles!”

“What? No. It’s just children, Mr. Chen, and… ”

“And…”

“Derek.”

“Who is Derek?”

“Well, he’s a guy?”

“A guy?”

“Yeah, you know. A Person, of the male persuasion. Actually, I don’t know if he’s a guy. He could be agender, or gender fluid. Or –“

“Stiles!”

“Scott.”

“Stiles, is this.” Scott makes a nasty face. “ _Derek_ , a werewolf?”

“Umm. I don’t know. It never came up? In my defense. I don’t go around turning furry every month, and I don’t usually bring it up in casual conversation. I also don’t assume everyone is out to get me. Also, you show up all of a sudden, when you said you were going to be in Davis all of break, and start…. interrogating _me_ , and _you_ want answers? What are you doing in Beacon Hills?”

“Deaton called. He said the Alpha of Beacon Hills—”

“Who you refuse to meet.”

“Yes, because they never showed up when we needed them, Stiles. Where were they when I was turned against my will? Or when the Kanima happened? Or when Lydia’s powers manifested?”

“Maybe there were extenuating circumstances? You didn’t give them a chance to explain. They only came back to Beacon Hills the year we left for University!”

“Well, they’ll get the chance now. Deaton said he was kidnapped by some faery spirit and that his betas were feral. He has them at his old clinic.”

“How long ago? Why didn’t he call me?”

“It’s been three or four days. I don’t know Stiles, maybe because you’re human and it would be dangerous to put you in the path of three feral wolves?”

“Oh.”

Ok, let’s go. I’ll need your help to come up with a plan. And to help me go through Deaton’s books, to see if there’s any way to make them revert from their feral state.”

 

* * *

 

So it turns out that Derek Hale is the Alpha of Beacon Hills after all.

And his feral betas, are puppies – well towards Stiles at least, they snarl at Scott and try to claw his face off. But they snuggle Stiles and get huffy if anyone tries to take him away. Which is a huge confidence booster.

Deaton suggests that they take the three betas to the Stilinski’s house and research there, as there is nothing that they can do from the derelict office building that once housed the vet clinic. Stiles calls his dad and explains the situation over the phone, and while the Sheriff is resigned and understanding, he isn’t happy about the fact that his son will be hosting his first ~~orgy~~ puppy-pile in his childhood bedroom.

The betas are more docile and responsive the more they interact with Stiles, but they’re still nonverbal. He fixes them sandwiches and makes sure they drink water, before he gets cracking on some research. He’s grateful that the pet store is closed tomorrow, but he calls Mr. Chen and asks for Monday & Tuesday off as well, just in case – Mr. Chen assures him that he can handle the animals for the three days. Around midnight the growls start up again, and when Scott knocks on his window, Stiles can’t help but face-palm.

“What dude?” Stiles says, pushing the window up.

“I just wanted to check if you found anything.”

“It’s been four hours since we parted ways. I had to wrangle the betas, get them here, get them fed and watered, clean them up for bed and only then could I get to the research. What did you do?”

“Erm… I called Allison.”

“Oh my God! Did you do _any_ research?” The guilty look on Scott’s face makes Stiles want to punch him. “How are you still alive?”

“Because you are the best best-friend ever?”

“You better make me a kick-ass friendship bracelet, asshole!”

“Of course!” Scott smiles his uneven smile, and crawls into the room, despite the growling.

“Come on, guys! Scott’s ok, guys! He’s my bestfriend, ok? And he’s going to help us get Derek back!” On hearing Derek’s name, they stop growling, grow sad and let out a pitiful whining howl. In the distance, they hear a howl.

When Erica sits up and howls loud and strong, they hear another echo.

“Oh my God! Is that Derek? Maybe we can follow it to Derek.” Stiles scrambles for his keys, and struggles to get into his jeans, tripping over his shoes in the process, but Scott hasn’t moved.

“What if it’s a trap.”

“Scott! Of course, it’s a trap! That’s why we call my dad! And Chris! You call Chris, I’m going to call my dad. Tell Chris to follow the GPS signal in Roscoe. Ok, pups, time to find papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't and have constructive criticism, please leave me a comment. I'd love to read what you have to say. No guarantees I'll reply, but it does help me and make me want to write more (even if it might not be this particular story). :P
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by and reading this. <3
> 
> I have no experience in Pet Shop Ownership, so here are my sources of information in case you were wondering. I haven't actually followed any of the guidelines strictly because Stiles didn't undergo any formal training. There wasn't any time.
> 
>  
> 
> 1.[Animal Care Guidelines for the Retail Pet Industry](https://pijac.org/sites/default/files/pdfs/guide_finalco.pdf)  
>  2.[Pet Dealer Licensing Program Guidelines – NY State Dept. of Agriculture & Markets Division of Animal Industry](http://www.agriculture.ny.gov/ai/PDLP_Guidelines.pdf)  
>  3.[Retail Pet, Store Rule and Importation of Live Dogs Rule – Guidance for Breeders, Brokers and Importers (APHIS)](https://www.aphis.usda.gov/animal_welfare/downloads/retail-pet-store-guidance.pdf)  
>  4.[Animal Welfare Code of Practice: Animals in Pet Shops (NSW – Australian Website)](http://www.dpi.nsw.gov.au/__data/assets/pdf_file/0019/244018/Animal-welfare-code-of-practice-animals-in-pet-shops.pdf)  
>  5.[Australian (Victoria) website with great information about different pets and stores](http://agriculture.vic.gov.au/pets/domestic-animal-businesses)  
>  6.[Baby Rabbits](http://www.wikihow.com/Care-for-Newborn-Rabbits)  
>  7.[Raising Baby Rabbits - Also a great resource for other information](http://www.raising-rabbits.com/raising-baby-rabbits.html)


End file.
